


The Fathers, The Son and the Holy Cereal

by LiberAmans214



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Season Finale), Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Cereal strikes again by the way, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family Fluff, Gen, Jack is God, M/M, Post-Finale, TFW 2.0, TFW are Good Parents, and can be added on to in the future since there can never be enough of it <3, but he is also a Child, by yours truly, i feel like the most appropriate tag would be that, s15e20 can suck it <3, this was written mid-tearful-family-feels-craving for tfw 2.0
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberAmans214/pseuds/LiberAmans214
Summary: Gods still need cereal and their dads, okay?
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> *crowley voice* FEELINGS

Sam had just been going to get a glass of water when he hears a strange sound in the kitchen. An intruder, he immediately figures, because Dean had clearly been snoring when he passed by his bedroom — extra-loud, in fact; but then he'd started sleeping way better since Cas returned (and moved into his room, though they don't talk much about that) and well, Sam can't really find it in himself to be cross about it.

So he just pulls out the only blade he has on himself at the moment — what, they _just_ defeated God — and tiptoes closer to the kitchen, edged against the wall.

When he's close enough, he barges in with a shout, flipping all the switches on. "Who are you!"

"Sam?"

It's Jack.

With a spoon in his mouth, and a bowl of what looks suspiciously like cookie cereal.

"You..." Sam squints, trailing off mid-sentence as he tries to figure out if he's dreaming.

"I don't need light to see things anymore." Jack cuts him off, as if Sam's expression of shock had sourced from the fact that Jack had been eating cereal in the _dark_. "I think it's because I _am_ light."

Sam closes his mouth.

"Or because I'm also the thing I intend to see." Jack hurries to add. "All things, really. I'm still everything." Sam blinks. "And everything is still me, but I — I just missed you guys."


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another blurb because i love you?

"So you'll still hang around then." Sam sums up, eyes flitting between Jack and Cas, the latter sporting a wide smile as he sits next to his son, across the table from Sam and Dean.

Jack shrugs.

"Just because I'm everywhere doesn't have to mean I'm not here."

That makes a surprising amount of sense — for an unexpected four am conversation with your son-turned-God — and Sam nods slowly, letting himself come to terms with it, but apparently it's Dean's turn to have questions.

"That's all well and good, and you're always welcome here kid," Dean starts, sounding significantly less groggy than he had when Sam had woken them up thirty minutes ago, but then reunions like these probably had that effect on people. "But about the cereal thing. Aren't you supposed to be in — or, you know, _be_ everything?"

"I am." Jack smiles.

"Uh." Dean bites his lip, containing a smirk. "Then shouldn't this just count as you eating yourself right now?"

" _Dean_." Sam sighs tiredly.

And Dean's about to agitatedly defend his doubt, when Cas speaks up. "Sam, I think he's allowed to ask these rhetorics now. Jack is, after all, the hierarchical equivalent of God."

"Exactly, Sammy." Dean nudges, shooting a pleased wink at Cas. "Who else would I ask these things?"

"You could try not coming up with such existential doubts, you know?" Sam proposes, blocking Dean's elbow with an easy grin.

"Yeah no, hard pass."

"Jerk." Sam rolls his eyes.

"Bi —"

" _I_ think," Jack interrupts, sounding earnest in his manner of speaking, as if he's given it genuine thought. "Since I don't feel like I'm being eaten, it's not that."

Satisfied with his declaration, he puts another spoonful in his mouth.

"But I suppose, theologically, it _is_ cannibalism every time I eat anything at all." He adds pleasantly, speaking through a mouth full of cereal and milk — so completely _Jack_ in his speech and appearance, that it's difficult to picture him being the equivalent of the Almighty.

Cas lets out a chuckle. "Wouldn't you rather that, than taste molecules for the rest of eternity?"

"Absolutely." Jack nods enthusiastically, smiling broader. "I'd miss Cookie Crunch too much." He pauses, turning to Cas with another mouthful of cereal. "Do you still miss peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, Cas?"

Sam snorts, remembering a conversation from years ago, something Jack and Cas have clearly discussed as well.

"Not as much as I missed you, Jack." Cas answers, putting his hand on Jack's shoulder and squeezing. Jack meets his eyes, still smiling, and Cas smiles too, holding his gaze. They'd all been elated Jack was alive, and happy he had powers again, but there had been the lingering sadness of losing him nonetheless, and it had stung. Now finally, it felt like they were whole again, a complete family — sitting at their dining table, discussing the semantics of the former being God — amicable and happy, and comforted in the togetherness.

Then Dean butts in, clearing his throat pointedly.

"Is someone going to tell me what's up, or — ?"


End file.
